You and I
by wisecchi
Summary: Selama ini mereka mengira jika mereka bersaudara. Tapi... yang sebenarnya ternyata tidak seburuk yang mereka sangka. Mereka... Warnings inside


**You and I**

* * *

**characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings: AU. Incest.** **2nd POV (bukan manusia) #apasihistilahnya #pusing.**

**Rush, dan tak pantas ditiru. Takutnya ini fic jadi kayak ajaran sesat karena isinya menyesatkan begini. =="**

**Pokoknya isi fic ini jangan dipraktekkan di dunia nyata!  
**

**Enjoy! 0v0  
**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini tepat 11 tahun kita bersama. Aku, kau dan dia. Hari ini kita akan pergi merayakannya, bertiga. Aku, kau dan juga dirinya. Tak henti-hentinya kautatap wujudmu di depan cermin seukuranmu, di dalam kamarmu yang mewah. Kutatap pantulan bayanganmu, kurus. Aku juga menatap pantulan bayanganku, kecil. Kita berdua terlihat bodoh, terutama kau yang tidak henti-hentinya meracau, bingung hendak memakai pakaian apa. Aku pusing melihatmu seperti ini.

Tanpa ketukan, pintu kamarmu terbuka. Sosok seorang lelaki yang perawakannya begitu mirip denganmu melangkah masuk, hendak membuka suara tapi tidak sempat. Kau melemparnya dengan blus ungu kesukaanmu dan memaki, "_Nii_-_chan_ mesum!"

Dia tertawa. Tertawa di balik blus yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Tanpa memedulikanmu dia menggoda, "Wah, _Imouto_-_chan_ seksi sekali!"

Sekali lagi kau melemparinya, kali ini dengan semua blus yang dapat kauraih dengan tangan kananmu yang bebas sementara tangan kirimu kaugunakan untuk menutupi tubuh setengah telanjangmu dengan sebuah handuk ungu. Aku tertawa, dia juga. Hanya kau saja yang marah-marah. Kaukunci pintu kamarmu begitu kau berhasil mengusirnya—atau lebih tepatnya menendangnya—keluar. Napasmu memburu, wajahmu merona. Tidak pernah sekalipun terpikir olehmu kejadian seperti ini.

Namun, kau tak mengacuhkannya. Menurutmu ini adalah hal yang wajar mengingat kalian berdua adalah saudara. Tapi aku tidak, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa di antara kalian. Meskipun begitu, kau tetap menyukaiku. Aku juga menyukaimu. Kau menyukainya, aku juga. Aku menyukai kalian berdua.

Terburu-buru kau mengenakan pakaianmu, waktu tetap berjalan. Kaupilih sebuah gaun _semi_-_formal_ berwarna ungu muda dengan corak bunga matahari. Kautahu, kuning adalah kesukaannya dan bunga matahari adalah kesukaanku. Kau menyahut dari arah jendela ketika sebuah protes terdengar keras dan kau menggerutu. Ya, kau menggerutu karena dia. Kendatipun begitu sebuah senyuman kauukir di bibirmu. Senyuman termanismu. Aku menyukai senyummu, dan aku tahu jika dia juga menyukainya.

"Lamban!"

Kau menjulurkan lidah padanya. Dia tertawa. Aku tertawa. Kau pun turut tertawa. Kita bertiga tertawa.

"Ayo." Dia menggenggam tanganmu, erat. Kau mengangguk, pelan.

Jika sudah seperti ini, kalian berdua seakan melupakanku.

**###**

Saat itu kau begitu mungil, itulah kesanku saat berjumpa denganmu. Dia yang mempertemukan kita, dialah yang membawaku ke tempatmu.

Kau sering bercerita mengenainya, mengenai dia. Mengenai saudara kandungmu, itu kata ayahmu. Saudara kandung berbeda ibu. Kau dan dia sedarah. Kau dan dia sama-sama telah kehilangan ibu. Oleh karena itu, aku tidak heran jika kalian cepat akrab. Kalian sangat manis sekali. Kautahu, kau dan dia sangatlah mirip. Ingatkah kau tentang tetangga yang tidak dapat membedakan antara kau dan dia? Tapi aku bisa, karena aku selalu bersamamu.

Kau juga sering bercerita, mengenai ayahmu. Mengenai ayahnya. Mengenai ayah kalian berdua. Betapa kau sangat menyayanginya, menyayangi ayahmu terlepas dari dosa masa lalunya. Menghamili ibu saudaramu, meninggalkan wanita malang itu kemudian menikahi ibumu. Karena itulah kau merasa berdosa. Dosa akan penderitaan ibu dan anak itu, dosa akibat merebut kasih sayang yang sejatinya adalah milik mereka. Kau ingin menebusnya, menggantikan ibumu. Kau berjanji untuk menemaninya, selamanya, saat pertama berjumpa dengan dia.

Dia tertawa. Dia memang selalu tertawa. Dan kau menyukai tawanya, aku juga demikian.

Dan hari ini kau kembali menemaninya. Aku juga. Kau tak ingin membiarkannya sendiri pada hari peringatan kematian ibunya yang juga merupakan hari bertemunya kau dengan dirinya.

Rambut pirang panjangmu bergelung dalam angin. Kau kembali menggerutu, merapikan helai demi helai untaian emas yang terpilin menjadi satu. Menguraikannya agar tidak kusut, mengikat ulang. Rambutmu, ya rambutmu. Sudahkah kuceritakan mengenai rambut indahmu ini? Ah, tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang memiliki rambut seindah milikmu. Tapi itu bukanlah kata-kataku. Dia yang mengatakannya pada suatu malam yang lalu, sesaat setelah kau terbuai mimpi.

Ya, lagi-lagi dia menginjakkan kaki di kamarmu tanpa permisi. Dan kau tidak tahu. Tapi aku tahu. Dia yang paling tahu apa maksud sebenarnya dari semua itu. Jika boleh aku berpendapat, dia menyukai rambutmu karena rambutnya juga sama sepertimu. Pirang dan panjang.

Benar-benar, kalian berdua bagai anak kembar.

Saat ini kita berada di depan sebuah nisan berbatu granit tanpa foto. Kau pernah bertanya bagaimana sosok wanita itu, dia menjawab bahwa dia mirip sekali dengan ibunya. Jadi, asumsimu menyimpulkan, kalian adalah satu keluarga dengan perawakan yang sama.

Sungguh lucu.

**###**

Kau gelisah. Suhu udara meningkat lebih tinggi dari biasanya malam ini. Kau semakin gelisah dan aku semakin bingung. Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menyadari hal apa yang membuatmu gelisah.

Dia.

Dia mondar-mandir tanpa atasan. Hanya sehelai celana pendek sajalah yang melekat di tubuhnya. Rambutnya dikuncir kuda, keringat membasahi dahi dan mengalir ke tengkuknya. Dia mengeluh mengenai cuaca, kau mengeluh mengenai sikapnya.

Bagaimanapun kau adalah perempuan dalam usia remaja menuju peralihan dewasa. Usia 16 tahun telah dapat mengerti dengan benar tentang semua ini. Kau risih. Kau memarahinya, mengatainya seperti waria. Dia seperti wanita jejadian dengan rambut panjangnya, menurutmu. Akan tetapi itu adalah kebohonganmu, upaya menutupi kegelisahanmu.

Dia terdiam. Tidak tertawa seperti biasanya. Dia diam. Kau diam. Aku diam.

Kemudian dia pergi, beranjak dari ruang tamu meninggalkanmu dan aku, berdua.

Apa ada yang salah?

**###**

Kau terperangah. Aku juga. Ayahmu apalagi. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu masuk dengan ransel kuning di punggung, baru saja pulang dari kegiatan klub di sekolah, hendak melepas alas kakinya tepat saat kau memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Apa kau di-_bully_? Apa kau dianiaya? Apa kau patah hati?"

Lagi-lagi dia tertawa—entah mengapa aku merasa tawanya kali ini tidak setulus biasanya. "Hanya ganti penampilan saja," jawabnya sekenanya, dia menunjuk rambut pirang panjangnya yang telah bertransformasi pendek, tepat di atas dagu, dengan bergaya.

Kau merasa dia berbohong. Aku juga merasa dia sedang berbohong. Tapi kau tidak memedulikannya. Jadi aku harus berbuat apa?

Makan malam hari ini tanpa suara. Sesekali ayahmu bertanya, "Bagaimana hari kalian? Bagaimana sekolah kalian?"

"Baik," hanya itu jawabmu. Bukannya kau ingin bersikap tidak terbuka pada ayahmu. Hanya saja kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ada apa dengan saudaramu?

Dia beranjak dari duduknya begitu menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Dia menatapmu sekilas dan berlalu ketika kau balas menatapnya. Aneh, dia aneh, pikirmu.

Kau pamit pada ayahmu. Pekerjaan rumah, alasanmu. Kau menuju ke kamarmu, aku mengikutimu. Sejenak kau terpaku. Kita berada di depan sebuah pintu. Pintu kamar saudaramu. Dengan cepat kau berlalu dari situ, mengarah ke kamarmu. Kau mengunci pintu, Membenamkam wajah di bawah bantal. Aku berguling di atas ranjang, menatap wajah bingungmu. Aku juga bingung.

Kau gelisah, sama seperti malam sebelumnya. Aku juga. Kali ini bukan karena melihat tubuh atasan yang telanjang. Bukan.

Kau mendengar sesuatu. Aku mendengarnya. Kita sama-sama mendengar suaranya. Suara dia di kamar sebelah, suara saudara laki-lakimu. Suara yang aneh, tersengal-sengal dan berat.

Janggal. Aneh.

Kemudian namamu disebut, kau terperanjat. Ada apa ini?

Kita berdua mengendap-endap keluar, menuju ke kamar sebelah. Bertingkah layaknya pencuri, kita mengintip dari lubang kunci setelah memastikan bahwa ayahmu tidak akan naik ke lantai dua. Kau melihatnya, aku juga. Dia melakukan suatu hal yang aneh, kau tidak mengerti. Tapi aku mengerti. Dia menggerakkan tangan di antara kedua pahanya, kau masih tidak mengerti. Dan saat dia mengerang serta menggumamkan namamu, kau baru tersadar. Kauingat mengenai percakapan teman lelaki sekelasmu, membicarakan hal ini. Ah, wajahmu merona. Pipimu panas, merah bagai api yang membara. Kau malu ketika dia menyebutkan namamu di sela-sela kegiatannya. Betapa kau ingin tahu, mengapa dia berfantasi mengenai dirimu, saudara sedarah berbeda ibu?

Dadamu bergolak. Jantungmu serasa akan meledak mendengarnya mengatakan bahwa dia menginginkanmu. Kautahu hal ini salah. Dia salah. Kau salah. Aku sendiri? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ingin mengajakmu kembali tapi kau bergeming dari posisi semula. Menyaksikan semuanya sementara dentuman keras berlomba-lomba di jantungmu. Ah, anak muda.

Kau kembali ke kamarmu, menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhmu di balik selimut ungu begitu semuanya selesai. Apa yang kaupikirkan sekarang? Kulihat semburat merah itu belum sepenuhnya menghilang dari pipimu. Kurasa kau tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Apakah kita memikirkan hal yang sama? Apakah kita memikirkan dia?

Kurasa... ya.

**###**

"_Ohayou_, _Imouto_-_chan_!"

Kau menepis ciuman selamat paginya. Kau memalingkan wajah. Ada apa denganmu? Bukankah itu adalah ciuman yang selalu kaunantikan setiap pagi tiba walaupun hanya sebatas ciuman ringan di dahi?

Barulah kutahu bahwa kau merasa malu. Lihatlah wajahmu, memerah. Sikapmu kaku, dia heran. Dia tidak tertawa, dia terkekeh melihatmu. Mungkin dia berpikir bahwa kau sangat manis hari ini, sama seperti yang kupikirkan. Dia tersenyum sembari memandangimu lekat-lekat. Seolah kau akan terbang pergi jika tidak diawasi.

"Ayahmu sudah berangkat?"

Kau hampir tersedak melihatnya menjilati bibir yang bernoda susu. Apa yang kaubayangkan? "Dia kan juga ayahmu, _Baka_ _Nii_-_chan_!" protesmu, tidak menjawabnya.

Dia tertawa. Seperti biasanya, dan terbahak-bahak. "Aku cuma bercanda. Ayo, kita berangkat." Dia menggandengmu, bukan, dia menarikmu.

Kau ingin memaki tapi kau bungkam. Kau menyukai tangan yang menarikmu. Kau menyukai telapak tangan besar itu. Kau berandai-andai, bagaimana jika tangan itu menjamahmu seperti yang dia lakukan pada miliknya sendiri kemarin malam. Ah, kulihat pipimu kembali merona.

Kau sangat nakal.

**###**

"Berapa harus kubayar?"

"Eh?" Kau mengerjap-ngerjap, tak mengerti.

Kita tengah menunggu saudaramu di depan gerbang sekolah—seperti yang biasanya kita lakukan setiap pulang sekolah—saat seorang lelaki berambut putih keunguan menghampiri. Aku ingat siapa lelaki ini, salah satu teman dari teman sekelasmu yang pernah kautaksir.

"Apa yang kaubicarakan, Suigetsu?" tanyamu. Wajahmu mulai pucat melihat seringai dari sosok yang kaukenal.

"Kutanya padamu, berapa harga yang harus kubayar agar bisa menidurimu?"

Sontak amarahmu meluap. Aku juga, marah. Apa-apaan lelaki ini, tidak sopan!

"Jangan kurang ajar!" bentakmu. Kau tidak biasa berbicara seperti ini, kuyakin kali ini kau sangat marah.

Lelaki tidak sopan itu mengedipkan sebelah mata, terkekeh. "Jangan pura-pura. Kau menolak Sasuke, 'kan? Kau terlalu jual mahal, Nona."

Sebuah tamparan kauberikan sebagai hadiah dari ucapan kasarnya. Namun, itu belumlah cukup. Lelaki sialan itu kembali mengoceh, "Ah, ah. Tak kusangka kau kasar juga. Bagaimana mungkin kakakmu menggunakanmu sebagai bahan fantasinya? Tsk, kautahu, wisata kemarin. Aku mendengarnya. Menjijikkan."

Amarahmu meluap. Kali ini kauhadiahkan sebuah tendangan pada selangkangannya.

"Bangsat! Perempuan murahan!"

Kau berlari menjauh dari bajingan itu. Berlari meninggalkan sekolah. Berlari secepat yang kau bisa. Aku hampir jatuh tapi kau menangkapku, memegangku dengan erat. Kita berlari, bersama.

**###**

Bulir-bulir bening tumpah ruah dengan bebas dari kedua kelopak matamu, rambutmu acak-acakan. Sejak kita sampai di rumah, kau menangis terus-menerus. Kau melakukan hal yang sama pada semua benda yang dapat kaujangkau seperti yang kaulakukan padaku, kaulempar ke segala arah, kemudian meringkuk di sudut kamar.

_Menjijikkan_.

Kata itu terngiang-ngiang tanpa henti di otakmu. Kau merasa malu, kau merasa kotor. Kendatipun kau bukanlah perempuan yang berkelakuan murahan. Kau murahan karena membayangkan hal-hal kotor bersama saudaramu, itu pikirmu.

Ah, jadi itu yang kaubayangkan semalaman suntuk? Pantas saja tadi pagi wajahmu kusut dan tidak bergairah. Lingkaran matamu menebal tapi semua itu kaututupi dengan dandanan tebal. Mengapa tidak kusadari? Dengar, dengarkan aku. Kau... tidak seperti yang lelaki itu katakan. Kumohon dengarkanlah, bisakah kau tidak menangis seperti itu? Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya jika dia tahu kau seperti ini? Apa... yang harus kuperbuat?

Bahkan sekarang aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa terhadapmu. Aku tidak bisa meraihmu dari sini, tidak bisa. Kau telah membuangku, melemparku jauh di sudut pintu yang berseberangan denganmu. Apakah kau ingin menjauh darinya dan dariku? Apakah kau ingin membuang aku dan dia? Apakah itu yang ingin kaulakukan?

Kau tidak menjawab, tangismu menguasai kamar ini.

Maaf, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menenangkanmu. Aku tidak memiliki kuasa yang lebih dari sekadar ada di dunia ini. Bersamamu saja aku telah bersyukur.

Maaf, Ino.

_Krak_!

**###**

"Ah, sial. Apa ini?" Deidara memungut sesuatu yang terinjak oleh kaki telanjangnya. "Bagaimana bisa benda ini ada di sini?" Ia menatap miris pada sebuah jepit rambut yang terbelah dua, retak tepat di bagian bunga mataharinya.

Perlahan ia meraba-raba dinding, mencari sakelar lampu. Kamar ini gelap gulita, ia tak ingin mengambil resiko dengan mengorbankan telapak kakinya mendarat pada benda-benda lain yang mungkin juga telah bertebaran... mungkin? Deidara tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada adiknya. Tadi sepulang sekolah ia tidak mendapati adiknya itu di gerbang sekolah. Padahal mereka telah berjanji untuk bertemu di sana.

Tangannya menyentuh sesuatu, ia menaikkan tombol itu ke atas. Ia terperangah. Begitu matanya dapat beradaptasi pada terangnya cahaya lampu, yang ia lihat hanyalah segala benda yang berserakan. Alat _make__up_ yang biasanya tertata rapi di meja rias hancur berantakan, lampu meja pun mengalami nasib yang sama. Laci bergelantungan terbuka, ada juga yang di lantai dengan isinya yang tumpah ruah. Deidara merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ino..." Deidara berlari melewati setumpukan barang yang berserakan, melompati pecahan kaca, terantuk ujung laci dan jatuh terjengkang dengan wajah mencium telapak kaki.

Telapak kaki?

Deidara menengadah, mendapati sosok yang dicarinya tengah meringkuk dengan wajah terbenam di antara lutut dan rambut bagaikan gorden, menutupi setengah tubuh. Ia ingin menjerit ngeri lalu menyadari bahwa makhluk mengerikan itu adalah adiknya. "Ino...?"

Tubuh itu tersentak ke belakang, gadis itu mengintip dari sela-sela rambutnya. "_Nii_-_chan_..."

Deidara terburu-buru bangkit, merapikan rambut Ino kemudian mencecar adiknya dengan berbagai pertanyaan; Ada apa, apa yang terjadi, mengapa bisa seperti ini, dan kau tak apa.

"Tidak apa, _Nii_-_chan_," dusta Ino. Tapi mata _aquamarine_-nya tidak dapat membohongi Deidara. Mata yang semula indah dan bersinar itu sekarang kelam dan bengkak.

Deidara mendengus. "Apanya yang tidak apa, Bodoh." Ia menyelimuti Ino dengan pelukan hangatnya, mengecup bibir marun itu... refleks. "Aaa... _go_-_gomen_, _Imouto_. _Nii_-_chan_ ti-tidak bermaksud..." Deidara bergerak mundur, menjauhkan diri. Wajahnya memucat, takut dihajar seperti biasanya. Lebih tepatnya seperti dulu karena sikap adiknya sedikit berubah belakangan ini.

Bukannya dihajar seperti yang Deidara takutkan, Ino malah meraih wajah pemuda itu mendekat. Membalas ciuman lembut yang tadi Ino terima dengan sebuah ciuman panas yang menggebu-gebu. Tidak ada penolakan, tidak ada kekhawatiran. Tidak ada upaya untuk menghentikan, mereka menikmatinya. Mereka menginginkannya. Ciuman yang tidak semestinya ada itu adalah awal dari segalanya. Awal di antara mereka.

Ino melepaskan diri—Deidara tampak kecewa. "_Nii_-_chan_, aku menyukaimu."

Serangan kedua itu membutakan matanya. Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan hasrat yang selama ini ia bendung. Deidara sangat menginginkan Ino, sekarang. Seutuhnya, tanpa ada penghalang berupa garis sedarah. Deidara berdiri, menarik tubuh Ino besertanya tanpa melepaskan ciuman itu. Awalnya Ino yang memulainya tapi sekarang ia ingin mengambil alih kendali. Ia menuntun Ino menuju selimut ungu yang teronggok di lantai tepat di sebelah ranjang. Ranjang itu terlalu biasa, bagaimana jika di lantai?

"_Nii_-_chan_... ungh," Ino melenguh merasakan sentuhan di balik roknya. Matanya terpejam, rasanya begitu lelah walau hanya untuk membuka mata sekejap saja. Ia tidak peduli lagi apa yang terjadi, bukankah ini yang diinginkannya? Melakukan permainan cinta bersama kakaknya?

Punggung Ino beradu dengan lantai yang beralaskan selimut. Ia kembali melenguh lemah ketika tangan besar milik Deidara menyapu payudaranya, menelusup ke balik seragamnya. Ino membuka mata, mendapati wajah bingung Deidara yang telah berhenti bergerilya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya sedikit kecewa. Apakah semua ini berhenti karena kakaknya menyadari bahwa semua ini salah? Padahal blusnya telah tersampir di sampingnya.

Deidara memasang ekspresi bingung, alisnya bertaut. "Ini... bagaimana cara membukanya?" tanyanya frustrasi. Tangannya berkutat di bra ungu bodoh yang menghalangi aksinya.

Ino tertawa pelan. "Begini..." Ia mengarahkan kedua tangan Deidara, menuntunnya pada kaitan di punggungnya. Tak perlu waktu lama, bra itu dengan cepat telah berpindah tempat ke sudut lantai lainnya. "_Ne_, _Nii_-_chan_."

Deidara yang baru saja ingin mencicipi kemenangan pertamanya mendesah malas. "Apa, _Imouto_?" tanyanya sembari menahan gairah alami yang terus-menerus mendesaknya untuk melakukan 'ini' dan 'itu'.

"Haruskah kita melakukan ini?" Ino memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Ia tak ingin menyinggung Deidara atau malah membuat pemuda itu berhenti. Hanya saja ia tak ingin menyesali semua ini nantinya.

"Un? Tenang saja. Kalau kau takut hamil, aku punya pengaman. Maksudku, aku diberi oleh Sasori tadi di sekolah. Yah, itu maksud—"

Ino memukul kepala Deidara, menghentikan ucapan kakaknya yang berganti dengan geraman kesakitan. "Bodoh. Maksudku apakah kau juga menyukaiku? Kau tidak sedang memerkosaku, 'kan?"

Melongo. Itulah reaksi Deidara sesaat setelah mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Kemudian tertawa. Ia tertawa. Tertawa hingga meneteskan air mata. "Tentu saja aku tidak sedang memerkosamu, _Baka_ _Imouto_. Mana ada pemerkosa setampan aku, huh?" Ino mendelik padanya, ia tertawa. "Aku menyukaimu. Tidak. Yang benar adalah mencintai. Aku mencintaimu, Ino."

"Sejak kapan?" Suara Ino sedikit serak, bahagia.

Tawa berganti senyum. Deidara menangkup pipi Ino dan mengecupnya, perlahan. "Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, di pemakaman ibuku. Cinta pada pandangan pertama." Ia mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Ino mencengkeram seragam Deidara, erat. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Deidara. Akan tetapi, ia menyadari sesuatu yang lain. Ino kembali memandang kakaknya. "Bagaimana jika ayah tahu?" tanyanya khawatir.

Lagi-lagi Deidara tertawa. "Biar saja. Biarkan ayahmu tahu. Palingan aku diusir olehnya," ujarnya tanpa memedulikan kekhawatiran Ino.

Ino memukul kepala Deidara, kali ini lebih keras. "Dia itu juga ayahmu, _Baka_ _Nii_-_chan_. Berhenti memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'ayahmu'."

"Entahlah, aku tidak merasa seperti itu." Deidara menelusuri lekuk tubuh Ino dengan kedua matanya, tangannya kembali melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda tadi. "Aku menginginkan dirimu, Ino. Kumohon, jangan menolakku."

Bagaimana mungkin Ino bisa menolak sementara hati dan tubuhnya bergejolak menerima perlakuan manis dari kakaknya itu? Ia tak lagi dapat menahan diri. Biarlah semuanya terjadi. Ia tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika mereka tidak lagi dapat bersama, di rumah yang sama. Firasat apa ini?

Deidara menggesek kulit paha Ino dengan lututnya yang masih berselimutkan celana panjang. Ia menyelipkan kaki kanan di antara paha Ino, menindih adiknya dengan seluruh tubuhnya. Dada bidangnya bersentuhan dengan puncak payudara yang menegang—kemejanya entah sejak kapan telah menemani blus Ino di sudut sana. Ia merogoh kantung celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah benda karet terbungkus oleh plastik metalik dan menyodorkannya di depan wajah Ino yang memerah.

"Hanya kau dan aku, _Imouto_. Hanya kita."

Ino kembali memejamkan mata. Ia merasakan dinginnya udara pada kulitnya yang telanjang setelahnya. Tidak lama, kehangatan membungkusnya. Hangatnya dekapan orang yang dicintainya.

Deru napas mereka saling memburu ketika tubuh mereka saling menyatu. Erangan dan air mata berpadu. Desahan demi desahan berlomba-lomba, menciptakan irama lagu. Tidak ada yang mengetahui selain kamar yang membisu. Ini adalah dunia mereka, dunia penuh cinta di usia lugu. Tapi mereka tahu, semua ini adalah nyata. Kenyataan yang tidak akan terbantah. Mereka adalah saudara sedarah.

"Kau masih perawan, _Imouto_."

"Kau beruntung mendapatkanku?"

"Un, tentu saja. Bahkan lebih dari itu. Aku adalah lelaki paling beruntung di dunia."

"Dasar bodoh."

.

.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kaulakukan!" Ino mencubit pinggang Deidara dan kembali berkutat pada benda kecil di hadapannya. "Sampai rusak begini..."

Deidara mengaduh kesakitan. Cubitan itu pasti membiru. "Aku kan tidak sengaja. Masih bisa diperbaiki, 'kan?" Ia ikut membantu adiknya memperbaiki sebuah jepit kecil yang kemarin diinjaknya hingga terbelah menjadi dua.

Beberapa saat kemudian, jepit kecil itu berhasil disatukan kembali dengan bantuan lem. Deidara dan Ino tertawa senang. Kesenangan mereka terhenti begitu ayah mereka memasuki ruang tamu dengan seorang pria paruh baya berambut pirang sebahu. Anehnya ikatan setengah pria itu mengingatkan Ino pada rambut Deidara yang dulu.

"Deidara, Ino, ini sepupu ayah. Namanya Yamanaka Fuu," ujar Inoichi—si ayah.

Ino dan Deidara berdiri lalu membungkuk sopan. Namun, mereka bingung. Sepupu ayah mereka? Mereka tidak pernah tahu bahwa mereka memiliki paman bernama Fuu. Inoichi mempersilakan Fuu untuk duduk. Ino dan Deidara hendak kabur dari ruang tamu tapi Inoichi menahan mereka.

"Ada yang harus kalian ketahui terutama kau, Deidara."

Tentu saja ucapan Inoichi membuat dua kakak beradik itu bingung setengah mati. Ada apa ini?

Fuu menatap Deidara lekat-lekat, mengamati pemuda itu dengan cermat sebelum berkata, "Yamanaka Deidara, aku adalah ayahmu."

"HAH!"

Ino terbelalak. Deidara terpelongo.

"Dia adalah ayah kandungmu, Deidara," Inoichi menegaskan.

Jadi inikah firasat itu?

Firasat yang buruk atau baikkah?

Deidara tidak tahu. Ia duduk dan menenangkan pikirannya. Dahinya berkerut, pertanda ia sungguh-sungguh sedang berpikir. Ino duduk di sebelahnya. "Jadi, bagaimana cerita yang sebenarnya."

Fuu menoleh sebentar ke Inoichi. Ia berujar, "Jadi begini... Deidara. Aku dan ibumu..."

Deidara mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ia mengangguk-angguk mengerti meskipun agak sedikit kurang percaya. "Kurasa ini juga saatnya aku mengaku sesuatu hal, Ayah—maksudku Inoichi-_jisan_."

"Hn?"

Deidara menggamit telapak tangan Ino di bawah meja, menatap iris aquamarine itu, serius. "Sebenarnya aku dan Ino..."

.

.

Ah, apa yang terjadi? Bukankah tadi aku masih ada di kamar Ino? Mengapa sekarang aku berada di ruang tamu? Dan mengapa mereka berkumpul seperti itu? Dan siapa pria i—hey! Dia mirip sekali dengan Deidara!

Apa ada yang terlewat olehku?

"APA!"

**~Owari(?)~**

**Lubang Got (?):**

Selamat! DeiIno pertama saya, rikues dari **vaneela** dan lain-lainnya sebulan lalu (siapa sih yang lain?). Sudut pandang orang kedua yang aneh #gabakat dan sudut pandang yang mendadak berubah *digoreng* serta adegan uhukmesumuhuk yang semuanya adalah imajinasi saya terhadap sepupu saya. *dikepang* Dan apa pula ending-nya, ga banget. *pundung* Terus cerita sebenarnya tentang buapak'e Deidara, silahkan berimajinasi. _Unleash your imagination_, Beybeh! *goyang patah-patah* *patah beneran* *masuk RSJ(?)*

Si 'Aku' adalah jepit rambut bunga matahari. :3

Ps. Tingkah Dei ama Ino jangan ditiru, ini cuma fanfiksi belaka, cyin~ *digetok karena sendirinya punya pikiran gila*

Ps tambahan. Eke juga kebiasaan ngemeng 'Bapakmu' ama 'Enyakmu' ke adek gw kalo ngatain bokap ama nyokap. #durhaka

Buat yang bingung sama deskrip rambut pendeknya Deidara, liat di zerochan(dot)net/577351 saja ^^

_Mind to review_, Ceman-ceman? #ketjoepberdarah


End file.
